The Perfect Day
by Drummergirl93
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari are in a fight again. Surprised? I hope not. Anyway, some feelings are told. What will happen to the friends now.


Yeah, I know I should be working on my chapter fanfiction but I don't know what to write. Well, writers block with that, but not with the one-shots I've been writing. Anyway, on with the story.

I don't own Naruto, the other characters, or the plot. If I did, Sakura wouldn't suck as much as she does. That one episode where she cutes her hair, everyone thought that was so big. SHE CUT HER HAIR, but she did fight well. Anyway, on to the story.

It was a very beautiful day out in Kanoha. The sun was shining through the fluffy clouds, the birds sang a lovely tune, and everyone just seemed to be brighter. The perfect day….

"SHIKAMARU, YOU IDIOT!"

…kinda.

It _was_ a good day for both Temari and Shikamaru when they had wakened up that morning. Temari didn't have to deal with her brothers due to the fact that she was in Kanoha and not Suna. Shikamaru hadn't had to deal with his mother yelling at him for god only knows what. They both _had_ started out in a good mood.

"I'M NOT THE BLONDE!"

Then they saw each other. But they didn't just start fighting at random. They had tried to converse like normal friends. But as subjects were stringed together in various ways, debates about certain subjects started to break out. This wasn't something new. They both thought very differently, due to both age difference and environment in which they grew up in, and were stubborn. Not only that, but they were both pretty smart. Shikamaru more with some things and Temari more with others. These "debates" soon escalated into what we are witnessing now.

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT AND YOU KNOW IT!" She shouted realizing that she had completely forgotten what had started this, but she was going to win.

"I'M NOT SO SURE WITH YOU!" He shouted back. This was pointless and he knew it. But this is how things always ended up. I guess you could say he was use to it and he knew it was coming when ever he started talking to her.

"For someone who's so smart, you can be pretty stupid. Not to mention narrow-minded!" She yelled back.

"Yeah, I must be stupid to like you!"

This shut her up for a moment. "What?" She questioned with a barely audible voice.

It took Shikamaru a minute to realize what he had said, but when he did he looked whiter then the clouds he admired so much. "Well, I…um…" he blabbed not looking at her. 'Why did I say that? What I'm I going to say now?' he thought franticly, almost forgetting she was there and thanking god that no one was near them.

"What did you say?" Temari asked yet again, her eyes looking strait at him. Shikamaru knew that if looked at her right then, then he wouldn't be able to lie or make up some witty comeback. But for some reason he couldn't stop himself. He knew that he shouldn't but he just could not, not look at her.

"I said I like you," he said so fast that she almost couldn't catch anything, _almost._

A few minutes pass. They didn't say anything to each other. They just kept staring into each others eyes.

"I told you, do with it what you want." Shikamaru said starting to walk away. He just had to get out of there. That and, he was a little hurt. She didn't feel the same or she would have said something. 'Love's too troublesome…' He thought as he head to his favorite place to watch the clouds.

Temari stood there not looking away from where he once stood. She couldn't believe it. He liked her, but why her. He could have had that Ino chick. Ino was much prettier then her. So why?

The more she thought about Ino and Shikamaru the worst she felt. She didn't know why. Why should she care if they ended up together? This would probably be the case. Ino was closer, cuter, and nicer. Why should she care? So what if he said he liked her? It was probably nothing more then a crush. Yeah that was it just a stupid crush.

So why did it hurt so much to think about him with someone else?

'It's just a crush. He'll forget about it and then we could go back to normal. But is that what I really want? Wait, what am I thinking? Of course that's what needs to happen.' Temari thought to herself. This was just too much. First they were fighting and then this happened. 'So what do I feel?' She was just getting confused now. Maybe it might be just a stupid crush but she felt like she needed to see him. She needed to tell him what she really thought, even if she tried to convince herself that it was just a crush. 'I'm going insane.' She thought as she headed to the one place she was sure he would be.

---------------

"Why the hell did I have to say that?!" Shikamaru thought out loud. He had been having this argument with himself for the past few minutes. "What was the point?! She didn't care! Though maybe she was in shock… No, there's no way Temari would ever be shocked about anything."

"That's not completely true. I've been shocked before." Temari said facing his back.

"Where did you come from?" Shikamaru said almost falling off the bench as he turned around.

"The moon. Where do you think I came from?!" She said with a smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru said with some bitterness in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you something." She said sitting down next to him looking out to the sky. It really was beautiful from where they sat.

"Well…" Shikamaru said after a few moments passed giving the girl a very curious glance.

"About what you said, even if I don't know if you mean it, thanks you. You're the first person to return my feelings." She said blushing while she looked at her lap.

It took him a minute to register what she had said. So much for being a genius.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Well, what do you think I'm saying?" She said trying to start something that would end this awkward moment. A few minutes passed and he said nothing. She was sick of this no talking thing. She was going to let him know so he wouldn't be confused.

Without warning, she pulled Shikamaru into a deep kiss. That should clear up any confusement. After what seemed like forever to both, they separated. They looked at each other. I mean really, what more was there to say. The only thing heard after that was the wind and the birds. It really was the perfect day.

So what did you think? I know it's short but it was just a little thing that popped into my mind. Anyway if it sucks, go ahead at tell me that I couldn't care less. Anyway, till next time, bye.


End file.
